Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek123kocham/Stać po właściwej stronie
'A więc na początek małe info:' *Akcja dzieje się podczas JWS, tylko że postacie wyglądają jak z JWS2 *Czkawka nie ma nogi, a Szczerbatek lotki *W tym opku Czerwona Śmierć jest dobra. *Na Berk nadal zabijają smoki. *Nie ma Valki. *Czkawka odnalazł Smocze Leże i ma mapę do niego. *Opko zaczynamy od chwili kiedy Czkawka ma zabić swojego pierwszego smoka. No dobra, więc może zrobimy tak. Nazywam się Czkawka. Nie muszę się chyba jakoś dokładniej opisywać, bo chyba na pewno wszyscy mnie znacie. Parę tygodni temu wytresowałem Nocną Furię imieniem Szczerbatek co pewno też już wiecie. No więc aktualnie stoje na środku areny i słucham gadaniny ojca, jaki on to jest dumny, że dziś zabije swojego pierwszego smoka i bla bla bla. Oczywiście nie mam najmiejszego zamiaru tego robić. Smoki to dobre i mądre stworzenia. Nie trzeba ich zabijać. Można się z nimi przyjaźnić, a nawet latać, tak jak ja na Szczerbie. Po chwili tego jego glądzenia, na arenę wypuszcono Koszmara Pomocnika. Nie byłem przestraszony, tylko lekko zestresowany, co zrobią wikingowie, kiedy zobaczą, że ujarzmiam tego smoka. Gad zaczął szaleć i pluć ogniem po całej arenie. Omijałem zwinnie jego ogniste pociski. Kiedy w końcu lekko się uspoił stanął przedemną i wpatrywał co robię. Spokojnie. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Smok, który dotychczas się palił, zgacił ogień. Jego źrenice się rozszerzyły i nie wydawał się już być groźny. Wszyscy zaczęli coś tam krzyczeć, że "Co to ma znaczyć?!" lub "Dlaczego on nie zabija tego smoka?!". Nie zwracałem jednak na nich szczególnej uwagi, którą poświęciłem Koszmarowi. Po chwili poczułem na swojej dłoni jego twarde i ciepłe łuski. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a ten cicho zamruczał. Zaraz po tym wskazał na swój grzbiet, dając tym znak, że mogę go dosiąść. Oczywiście zrobiłem to. Kiedy już wygodnie na nim siedziałem usłyszałem krzyk ojca. Co to ma znaczyć!? A nie widać? Pokazałem wam, że smoki nie są taki złe jak myślicie. Można się z nimi przyjaźnić. Przyjaźcić?! Co, może jeszcze, trzymać je w domach jak pieski!? A czemu by nie!? Smoki to dobre i mądre stworzenia! Zamilcz!!! Natychmiast do twierdy! A tego Koszmara zabić!!! Na to nie pozwolę. Leć! Zsiadłem z gada i kazałem odlecieć zanim coś mu zrobią. Gad oczywiście posłuchał i poleciał w stronę Smoczego Leża. Uśmiechnąłem się w jego stronę, po czym udałem się z ojcem do Twierdy. Byliśmy tam sami. Jakoś się go zbytnio nie bałem. Mogę się założyć, że zaraz się mnie wyrzecze, a ja wtedy wsiąde na Szczerbatka i odlecę Thor wie gdzie. Ojciec zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu jak jakiś ułom. Nad czym on tak myśli? Dlatego tyle siedzisz w lesie?! Bo se jakiegoś Śmiertnika wytresowałeś! A teraz jeszcze mieszasz innym w głowach, że smoki to taki dobre stworzenia!-wydzierał sie. Śmiertnik to nie ta liga co Szczerbatek-prychnąłem. Nie ta liga powiadasz! To co to jest! Zębiróg?! Koszmar?!-chyba naprawdę był ciekawy jakiego smoka wytresowałem. Hahaha! Koszmar?! Błagam! Może jeszcze Grąkiel?! Chcesz zobaczyć mojego smoczka proszę bardzo, tylko chwilę musimy poczekać. Bez lotki nie jest taki szybki. -zacząłem głośno gwizdać. Po niecałej minucie na zewnątrz słychać było przerażone wrzaski wikingów. Każde z nich krzyczało „Nocna Furia!!!”lub „kryć się!!!”. Wtem drzwi od Twierdzy otworzyły się mocno, a do środka wpadł nie kto inny jak Szczerbatek. Szczęśliwy moim widokiem podbiegł do mnie, a ja podrapałem go za uchem. Kiedy jednak zauważył Stoika, jego źrenice zwęziły się i zaczął warczeć. Co-co-co to jest? Tato Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek to mój ojciec. Na znak tego smok warknął ostrzegawczo. Wytresowałeś Nocną Furię i dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduje?! A na co ci to było do wiadomości? Z resztą nie ważne. Odchodzę. Jakby co będę w Smoczym Leżu! Smoczym Leżu!? Znalazłeś je?! Och już dawno! Poznałem nawet królowe tego gniazda. Bardzo spokojna smoczyca. Ale jak znalazłeś drogę?! Tego ci nie powiem. A teraz żegnaj! Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka, po czym wyleciałem z Twierdzy a stamtąd poleciałem do Smoczego Leża. Perspektywa Stoika Byłem wściekły. Jak on tak mógł. Własny syn. Już miałem wyjść z Twierdzy, kiedy zauważyłem, że na ziemi leży jakaś wydarta kartka. Podniosłem ją i ujrzałem mapę do…Smoczego Leża. Musiał ją zgubić. Hah!!! Teraz go i ich mamy! Zadowolony wyszedłem z Twierdy i zacząłem szykować statki. Parę godzin później Perspektywa Czkawki Za pozwoleniem Czerwonej Śmierci zostałem w Leżu. Ze Szczerbatkiem dostaliśmy swoją własną jaskinię. Obecnie przebywamy z królową na zewnątrz. Chodzę po niej i drapię za uszami lub bawie. Tu jest super! Nagle usłyszałem róg bojowy. Popatrzyłem w tamtą stronę. Flota Berk. Jak oni znaleźli Leże!!!? Szczerbatek!-zawołałem, aby smok do mnie podbiegł i pomógł w walce, na która się wschodzi. Po chwili statki dobiły do plaży i wyskoczyli z niej wikingowie gotowi do walki. Czerwona Śmierć przeraźliwie zaryczała, i wtedy wikingowie ją zauważyli. Ale…przecież ona jest tak wielka, że…jak można jej było nie zuważyć?! Podlecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem bliżej przerażonego tłumu, szukając w nim ojca. Jest. Wylądowaliśmy przed nim. Co ty tutaj robisz?! A jak myślisz? Skończymy w końcu z tymi gadami i będzie spokój. Może i spokój dla was, ale nie dla nich. Nie pozwolę ci krzywdzić ani jednego z mieszkających tu smoków. To przyjaciele. No przynajmniej moi. Ci twoi przyjaciele prawie że codziennie okradają nas z zapasów na zimę i dachów nad głową! A myślałeś może dlaczego?! Niektóre smoki nie są do tego zdolne. A więc teraz wynoście się stąd, albo pożałujecie! Mamy się ciebie bać? Wtem usłyszałem donośny ryk Czerwonej Śmierci. Nie wiedzieć czemu, splunęłam na mnie czarnym ogniem. Nie parzył mnie w skórę, lecz przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Kiedy płomienie znikły, dalej stałem przed ojcem, lecz wydawał mi się większy. Spojrzałem na siebie. Jestem smokiem! A dokładniej Nocną Furią! Popatrzyłem na zadowoloną królową. Od dziś jesteś jednym z nas. Prowadź nas, a my pójdziemy za tobą. Łał, dzięki.-zawarczałem. Ponownie wgapiłem wściekle gały na ojca. Ten już z przerażeniem się we mnie wgapiał. Warknąłem dość głośno, aby każdy wokół, mógł to usłyszeć. Nie rozumieją mnie więc po co mówić. Przez moje nozdrza wydobył się dym. Koło mnie stał Szczerbatek, z takim samym nastawieniem do nich co ja. Ojciec chyba nie chciał ryzykować życia swojego i reszty. W końcu cała wioska boi się jednej NF, a jak teraz są ich dwie, to… Wypływamy!!! Oznajmił głośno. Każdy zaczął pośpiesznie iść w stronę statku i po jakiś 10 minutach nie było widać już ani jednego wikinga. Ucieszony wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka. W końcu możemy normalnie rozmawiać. W ciele smoka jestem od niego większy, a moje łuski są o wiele czarniejsze plus bardziej lśnią. No i to mi się podoba! No jest świetnie! Nie dość, że jesteś smokiem, to mi odrosła lotka, i jeszcze jesteś tu takim jakby królem! Ale super. A ten twój ojciec i Berk. To co? Skąd będziemy brali jedzenie? Dalej od Berk. Ojciec nie jest już moim ojcem. Dalej będziemy okradać Berk, tylko bez zabijania ludzi. Jak sobie życzysz. Teraz ty tu rządzisz I tak minęły kolejne 4 miesiące. Nadal napadamy na Berk, tylko tak jak mówiłem, nikogo nie zabijamy. Ja ze Szczerbatkiem pilnujemy od góry, czy wszystkie smoki są bezieczne, a jak nie to ruszamy im z pomocom. Nauczyłem się już dobrze latać i strzelać. Niestety, ale mam również złe wieści, ponieważ niedwno umarła prawowita królowa leża, a ja przejąłem po niej całkowicie władzę. Smutno mi było z tego powodu, ale trzeba żyć dalej, jak to mówią. Ale wracając, właśnie patroluje atak. Wszystkie smoki pięknie zajmują się kradzieżą jedzenia. Reguralnie do nich przylatujemy. A dokładniej co drugi dzień. Latam i patrze tak, gdy nagle zauważyłem Stoika. On mnie nie, bo w końcu jestem czarny jak noc. Zauważyłem, że atakują go cztery Koszmary. Miały nikogo nie atakować! Wylądowałem gwałtownie pomiędzy smokami a byłym ojcem, któremu już nigdy nie zaufam i ostrzegawczo zaryczałem. Koszmary pokłoniły się mi przepraszająco i wróciły do swojej pracy. Popatrzyłem na ojca. Stał jak wryty. Pewnie zdziwiło go to, że go uratowałem. Nie to, że mi na nim zależy, tylko obiecałem sobie, że nikt z tego plemienia nie zginie ze szponów smoka. Chce aby po prostu zrozumieli, że smoki nie są złe. Po chwili kiedy zauważyłem, że smoki zabrały już dość dużo pożywienia, głośno zaryczałem, dając tym znak, że odlatujemy. Gady się mnie posłuchały i poleciały za mną do leża. Perspektywa Stoika Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Czkawka mnie uratował. Przecież się nienawidziemy. Znaczy się on mnie. Brakuje mi go trochę. Przez te 4 miesiące zrozumiałem, że smoki nie są jadnak takie złei zrozumiałem o co chodziło Czkawce zanim stał się Nocną Furią. Załuje teraz tego wszystkiego, ale co mogę zrobić. Teraz to się z nim nie dogadam. Zauważyłem, że podchodzi do mnie Pyskacz: A temu co odbiło? Sam nie wiem. Czkawka jest uparty i wiem, że dotrzymuje swojego obiecanego słowa, ale co on sobie teraz obiecał to sam nie wiem. Zauważyłem, że odkąd został smokiem to smoki go słuchają jak króla. Może nim jest. Według mnie jest nim. Nie wiem jak to jest u smoków. Ja też nie, ty nie, Wanadle nie, ale Czkawka wie. Nie rozumiem. Zauważ że odkąd u gadów żądzi on, jeszcze ani jeden z nich nas nie zaatakował tylko kradł jedzenie. Myślę, że to na rozkazy Czkawki. Może jeśli go przekonamy do tego, że nie mamy już nic do smoków, to wróci i będzie między nami pokój. Sam widziałeś co zrobił parę miesięcy temu z tamtym Koszmarem i Nocną Furią. Możemy na nich latać, one mogłby nam pomagać. Racja. Tylko, że bladego pojęcia nie mam jak się je tresuje. Tylko Czkawka to wie. Jedyny problem z tym, że on nam nie ufa. To niech zaufa. Jakoś go przekonamy. Tylko jak? Możemy go złapać i zamknąć na arenie, a tam pokażemy mu, że chcemy zawrzeć pokój ze smokami. Ale ty wiesz, że on jest Nocną Furią. I wiem też to, że nikogo nie zkrzywdzi. Może i od zewnątrz jest smokiem, ale w środku to nadal nasz Czkawka. Dwa dni później I jak zawsze kolejny atak. Pyskacz wczoraj skonstrółował jakieś nowe ustrojstwo,które ma pomóc w złapaniu Czkawki. Właśnie stoje obok niego i wypatrujemy go: A to nie ten?-wskazał na jednego ze smoków. Nie, to czarny Śmiertnik. O pacz jest tam! Nie to jest Nocna Furia Czkawki! Jak mu tam…no…eee…Szczerbatek! Tak to go nigdy nie znajdziemy. Że akurat to smoczysko w Furie musiało go zmienić, a nie w naprzykład Marazmola! Patrz to on! Racja! To on! Strzelaj! I poleciało. Tak jak przypszczaliśmy, lina oplotła pysk, ogon i skrzydła Czkawki, który po chwili spadł pod nasze nogi. Patrzył na nas wrogo, ale po chwili naprzeciw nas pojawiła się ta druga Furia. Warczała do nas ostrzegawczoi chyba chciała go uwolnić, ale ten coś mu tam mruknął i smoki odleciały. Perspektywa Czkawki Zostawcie mnie. Szczerbatek leć z resztą do Leża i niech nikt z niego nie wylatuje, do póki nie pozwolę. A co z tobą? Spokojnie. Nic mi nie zrobić. Oni coś kombinją i chce wiedzieć co. Jakby co, to się uwolnie i przylecę. Dobrze. Tylko uważaj na siebie. Do zaobaczenia! Warknął i odleciał. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz kontem okna na Stoika i Pyskacza, którzy o czymś tam gadali, ale nie usłyszałem bo Podłosmark z Wiadrem zabrali mnie na arenę i tam zamknęli w jednym z boksów. Wyswobodziłem się z lin i na wszystkich patrzyłem z takim zaciekawieniem, wrogością, złością i zniecierpliwieniem. Był tam już Stoik, banda Smarka, paru mieszkańców. O co wam chodzi?-warknąłem, lecz tego nie zrozumieli. Czkawka, bo ja…znaczy się my wszyscy, chcielibyśmy zawrzeć pokój ze smokami chceby abyś wrócił. Ta jasne, bo ci uwierzę.-parsknąłem. Rozumiesz nas chociaż?-zapytała cicho, lecz dzięki słuchowi NF, wszystko usłyszałem. Udałem że nie rozumiem co do mnie gadają i położyłem się tyłem do nich w lewym rogu boksu. Udałem że śpię, aby dali mi spokój, ale podsłuchiwałem o czym gadają. I co my mamy zrobić. Skoro nas nie rozumie, to jak go mamy przekonać, że się zmieniliśmy? Ponoć smoki jakoś super nie rozumieją ludzi, ale Czkawka jak był jeszcze człowiekiem dogadywał się ze Szczerbatkiem. Może musimy go wytresować? Wytresować?! Wytresować Czkawkę?! Własnego syna mam tresować!? A ma wódz jakiś lepszy pomysł. Jeśli nam zaufa, będzie nam łatwiej się z nim dogadać. No dobrze. Ale wiesz chodziż jak to się robi? Jedyne co wiem, że aby dowiedzieć się, czy smok ci ufa, to musi przybliżyć swoją głowę do ludzkiej ręki. Teraz nawet nie próbujmy tego robić, bo jak widać Czkawka zdziczał i może skończyć się odgryzieniem jej. Dobrze. A więc od jutra, ja, ty i reszta w waszym wieku, będziecie tu przychodzili i pomagali z Czkawką. Oczywiście wodzu. A teraz życze dobranoc. Dobranoc. 'Dzień 1 ' Obudziłem się w…no gdzie ja się mogłem obudzić, jak nie w klatce. Jestem strasznie ciekaw co ten ojciec kombinuje, bo coś mu nie wierze z tą nagłą przemianą. Wstałem i nimczym kot się przeciągnąłem. Starałem się wyjrzeć za krat gdzie leży słońce, aby móc ocenić która jest godzina. Nagle usłyszałem otwierające się przejście na arenę. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i ujrzałem ojca z wielkim koszem. Odsunołem się trochę od krat ognurując go. Przyniosłem ci śniedanie. Nic. W prawdzie byłem strasznie głodny, ale nadal mu nie ufam. Kto wie, może zatruł to żarcie. Stoik postawił i wywalił zawartość kosza na ziemię, po czym podszedł do krat z rybą. Skusisz się?-włożył rękę z rybą przezkraty. Kontem oka na niego spojrzałem. Nie miałem najmiejszego zamiaru nic od nich brać. Jedyne co zrobiłem to warknąłem ostrzegowaczo, na co się odsunął. No dobrze, to może chociaż pochodzisz sobie po arenie? Tylko nie atakuj, tak? Powoli otworzył kraty, ale ja i tak nie wychodziłem. Nie wiem czy chciałem zrobić mu na złość czy to z czystego braku zaufania, ale na pewno nie będę robić tego czego mi każą. Mojego zaufania nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie odzyskają. Nagle usłyszałem otwierające się wyjście i parę głosów. Lekko obróciłem głowę aby zobaczyć nowych odwiedzających i usłyszeć ich rozmowę. Witaj wodzu. I co z nim? Nic. Uparty jak zawsze. Nie wiem dlaczego, aż tak nam nie ufa. Jeść nie chce, wyjść też. Czkawka potrzebuje czasu, aby to wszystko zrozumieć. No wiem. Tylko on nawet nie próbóje! Gdyby chociaż nas rozumiał.-westchnął. No dobra, żeby nie było, że to ja jestem ten zły, cicho westchnąłem i niechętnie wyszedłem z boksu. Chyba zdziwiło to resztę. Ale też żeby nie było, to położyłem się na drugim końcu areny. Macie?! Macie, zadowoleni? Będziesz tak leżał całe dnie? Pokiwałem głową na tak. Rozumiesz nas? Ups. No dobra i tak się wydało. Przekręciłem teatralnie oczami i ponownie pokiwałem głową na tak. To ładnie to tak nas okłamywać? A ładnie to tak mnie łapać i zamykać!?-warknąłem. No dobra, chociaż jedno mamy z głowy. No więc skoro nas jednak rozumiesz, to może pomożesz nam wytresować smoki?-nie no bez jaj, oni tak na serio? Prychnąłem, dając im tym znak, że są śmieszni. I tak minął cały dzień. Starali się mnie tresować, ale nie mieli o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. Pod wieczór chcieli mnie zagonić , lecz strzeliłem im parę razy pod nogi plazmą i się odczepili. Zamknęli tylko bramę główną i se poleźli. 'Dzień 2 ' Ojciec znów przyniósł mi ryby. To już drugi dzień głodzenia się. Jestem strasznie głodny. Zapach świeżych dorszyków jeszcze mnie załamywał. W końcu się złamałem i podszedłem do wysypanych ryb. Ojciec z Astrid na wszystko się gapili co mi trochę przeszkadzało. Pyskiem przewaliłem ryby, aby je wszystkie widzieć. Wszystko było dobrze, do puty nie zauważyłem żółto-czarnych pasków i sylwetki węża. Szybko zabrałem i niezadowolenia warczałem na niego. Stoik się chyba tym zdziwił i podszedł do ryb. Wygrzebał z nich to wstrętne stworzenie. Kiedy je trzymał, zaryczałem przerażony i zacząłem automatycznie szykować plazmę do wystrzału. Spokojnie, spokojnie!-krzyknął zdziwiony i wywalił te wstrętne rybsko do oceanu. Z racji tego, że pozbyliśmy się tego smoczego postrachu jeszcze raz dokładnie przeszukałem jedzenie, po czym zacząłem je pałaszować. Mniam! Po chwili po rybach nie było ani śladu. Oblizałem się jeszcze, na znak, że mi smakowało. Pod wieczór znów próbowali mnie zagonić do boksu, ale skończyło się na tym samym co wczoraj. 'Dzień 3 ' Oczywiście rano jak zwykle śniadanko, tylko tym razem bez żadnych węgorzy. Na arenie siedziałem ja, Astrid, Sączysmark i Stoik. Śledzik leży chory w domu, ale mało mnie to obchodzi, bo nadal nie wiem, co oni tak naprawdę knują. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk bliźniaków. Wbiegli na arenę z wielkim worem, z którego wydobywał się przepiękny zapach. Co tam macie? Kazał wódz znaleźć coś miękkiego do leżenia dla Czkawki, więc narwaliśmy tego zielska. Położyli torbę na ziemi. Z ciekawości podszedłem tak, na co oni się trochę wystraszyli i odeszli parę metrów. Zignorowałem to i rozszarpałem zamiązany worek. Po chwili na całej arenie leżało całe mnóstwo…Smoczymiętki! Oszalałem z zachwytu i zacząłem tarzać się w trawie. Tamci chyba mało z tego zrozumieli, ale się głupio uśmiechali. W końcu nie co dzień widzi się człowieka zamienionego w Nocną Furię i zachowującego się na dodatek jak nienormalny kot. Co on wyrabia? Wczoraj wystraszył się węgorza, bo ty chyba taki postrach smoków, a ta trawa to ich narkotyk. Chyba nieszkodliwy, bo widać, że się cieszy. W trawie bawiłem się cały dzień, ale niestety potem, pozbierali ją. Do klatki dziś mnie nawet nie próbowali wsadzać. Normalnie wyszli i zamknęli za sobą przejście. 'Dzień 4 ' Dzień jak co dzień. Śniadanko, oni coś gadają, a ja się nudzę. Nadal nie rozgryzłem, co oni kombinują. Kończyłem właśnie zajadać ryby, kiedy zauważyłem, że podchodzi do mnie ojciec. Słyszałem, że Astrid do czegoś go przekonywała, ale nie słyszałem do czego. Yyy, no więc Czkawka, bo my…znaczy ja, naprawdę chcemy zdobyć twoje zaufanie i chcemy abyś wrócił na Berk, a nie siedział tu z przymusu. Chcemy się nauczyć tresowania smoków.-wystawił rękę jak ja, kiedy pierwszy raz dotknąłem Szczerbatka-Naprawdę przepraszam za tamtą kłótnię i całą resztę. Naprawdę żałuje za to wszystko. Zrozumiałem, że smoki nie są złe i naprawdę chcemy zawrzeć z nimi pokój. Przykro mi, ale ci nie wierze. Warknąłem, po czym poleciałem w drugi koniec areny. Tam odwróciłem się do nich plecami i zacząłem nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać. Z dobrego słuchy odczytałem, że ojciec westchnął, zasmucił się i poszedł do domu. Naprawdę chciałbym, ale nie umiem mu zaufać. To dziwne, że nagle od tak chce mieć pokój ze smokami. Po prostu mi nie wierze. 'Dzień 5 ' Spałem w tym samym miejscu, co zawsze. Obudził mnie jakiś głośny huk. Przeciągnąłem się i rozejrzałem. Nadal boli mnie to wszystko po wczorajszym. Może…nie, nie zaufam im. I znów huk. Co się tam dzieje? Podfrunąłem lekko do góry, aby zobaczyć co się tam dzieje. Jakaś bitwa. Między Berserkami. E tam, to już nie moja sprawa. Położyłem się znów na swoim miejscu i próbowałem zasnąć. No próbowałem, do puki nie usłyszałem krzyku ojca. Gwałtownie podniosłem głowę. Ponownie podleciałem i zauważyłem, że Stoik nie daje rady walczyć.Krwawi mu ręka i noga. Wtedy coś mnie opętało. Zaczałem świecić na niebiesko. Plazmą wysadziłem bramę areny, po czym poleciałem ratować ojca. Może i mu nie ufam, ale to nadal mój ojciec. Po chwili już każdy słyszał ten świst który wydaje przed wystrzałem. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę, lecz po chwili musieli schronić się za tarczami, żeby przez przypadek nie oberwać. Zacząłem ostrzegawczo spluwać pod nogi wrogów. Każdego, kogo się zbliżył do chodźby jednego z Wandali ginął od strzału plazmą. Po chwili znudziło mi się to i bardzo głośno zarczałem. Tchórze pozwiewali na statki i odpłynęli. Po chwili ochłonąłem i furia minęła. Chuchnąłem jeszcze i obróciłem się w stronę ojca. Tym razem z taką troską i szczęściem, że nic mu się nie stało. Cały ten brak zaufania mi przeszedł, i teraz naprawdę chce wrócić. Dziękuje. Ojciec chciał już wyciągnąć rękę, aby dotknąć mojej głowy, ale po chwili się opamiętał i zniżył rękę. Spokojnie ojciec, jest już ok. Podeszłem spokojnie do niego i szturchnąłem go w rękę. Ten na mnie spojrzał z takim zdziwieniem i szczyptą radości. Oddaliłem trochę głowę. Ojciec ponownie zaczął podnosić rękę. Kiedy w końcu była na wystarczającej wysokości, przybliżyłem głowę i dotknąłem jego ręki. Ten uśmiechnął się szczerze, po czym zaczął mnie drapać za uchem. O, jak dobrze! Poczekaj, stój tylko nie tu, bo…i padłem. Czuły punkt drapania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zakończone